Semua Ini Dari Siapa?
by Manusia
Summary: Akhir-akhir ini, Neon mendapat hal yang mengejutkan dan dia tak tahu siapa pemberinya. Kira-kira siapa pelakunya? [OOC, AU, cerita membosankan, berdoalah sebelum membaca cerita ini]


_warning: OOC, AU, ceritanya membosankan_

_**Mohon kebijaksaanaan pembaca! :D**  
_

_langsung ke ceritanya aja . . ._

* * *

"Terima kasih, Senritsu!"

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan! Boneka itu bukan dari saya."

"Apa? Kau serius? Kau hanya pengantar saja? Begitu maksudmu?" tanyaku tak tak percaya dan aku semakin tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat dia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, lalu dia melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan kirinya.

"Baiklah, sudah waktunya aku pergi melaksanakan tugasmu, Neon-_sama_!"

-huu-

"Senritsu! Katakan sejujur-jujurnya! Ini darimu, bukan? Ayolah mengaku saja! Aku tak akan marah, kok!"

"Maaf, Neon-_sama_, ini bukan dari saya. Sungguh!"

Aku mendengus kesal. Akhir-akhir ini Senritsu selalu memberiku boneka, coklat, dan kawan-kawan. Namun, kuakui aku mulai mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Senritsu. Masalahnya, mengapa aku mendapat semua pemberian itu? Apa aku berulang tahun setiap hari?

"Dari ayah?" Senritsu menggelengkan kepalnya.

"Kalau bukan, kau bisa memberitahu aku siapa pelakunya?"

Senritsu tertawa kecil. Agak menghina bagiku, namun yang mengecewakanku saat dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Itu artinya aku belum mendapat jawaban pasti.

"Boleh aku memaksa?"

"Katanya, dia sendiri yang akan memberitahu Neon-_sama_! Permisi!"

Senritsu meninggalkan kamarku. Aku segera mengangkat lukisan berbingkai hati. Lukisannya cukup indah. Bingkainya itu yang masalah. Baru kali ini aku memiliki lukisan berbingkai hati. Pasti pelukisnya sedang gila.

"Elisa?"

"Ada apa, Neon-_sama_?"

"Kira-kira di mana lukisan ini bisa diletakkan?"

"Bagaimana kalau di sini, Neon-_sama_? Saya akan mencari paku dan palu."

-huu-

Salah satu anak buahku, Kurapika, baru saja kembali dari misinya. Kami duduk berdua di kamarku. Elisa, pelayan utamaku, meninggalkan kamarku. Itu juga aku yang suruh karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan dan itu rahasia.

"Bagaimana, Kurapika? Kau sudah mendapat bunga anggrek macan?"

"Saya sudah mendapatkannya, Neon-_sama_."

Kurapika mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kardus berlubang empat. Yey! Akhirnya, aku bisa mendapat bunga ini. Aku tak bisa berhenti mengaguminya.

"Indahnya," pujiku. Namun, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama memuji bunga anggrek macan.

"Kurapika, aku punya misi untukmu."

"Maaf telah lancang, tetapi izinkan aku menyampaikan sesuatu."

Aku menghela nafas. Bagaimana pun juga, dia anak buahku nomor satu. "Silakan!"

"Ini mengenai hadiah yang Neon-_sama _dapat."

_Deg! _Aku yakin wajahku sudah semerah punggung orang yang telah menjalani terapi penyembuhan kerokan. "APA? SEMUA PEMBERIAN INI DARIMU?"

Rasanya aku telah menanggalkan kehormatanku. Aku berlutut di hadapan Kurapika seraya mengucapkan beribu terima kasih.

"Kurapika, kau baik sekali!"

Aku tak kuasa memujinya. Aku memeluknya sampai Kurapika sesak nafas.

"Maaf, Kurapika! Aku terlalu senang sekali," kataku dan aku yakin wajahku semakin merah gosong.

"Jadi, apa maksud dari pemberianmu, Kurapika?"

Kulihat Kurapika menepuk dahinya, lalu menghela nafas berat.

"Kau salah paham. Pemberian itu bukan dariku."

"APA? JANGAN BERCANDA! KURAPIKA HANYA PENGANTAR SAJA?"

Kurapika menghela nafas sebanyak mungkin. Rasanya aku tak kuat menahan air mata. Bayangkan saja jika kalian jadi aku. Apakah ini dusta?

"Semua ini dari sahabatku, Leorio."

"Leorio?"

Astaga, aku malu sekali. Aku tega sekali melupakan Leorio. Padahal, dua hari sebelum dia pergi melanjutkan pendidikannya, akhir-akhir ini aku sering berbincang dengannya. Itu karena Kurapika memperkenalkannya padaku. Menurutnya, Leorio bisa mencerahkan aku yang sebelumnya suram karena bola mata merahku dicuri orang. Uh!

"Tetapi mengapa Leorio merahasiakannya?"

"Saya yakin, Neon-_sama _tahu sesuatu."

Ya, tentu saja. Aku mengerti. Tingkahnya memang memalukan, mesum, mengerikan, dan kawan-kawan. Aku tak mengira dia bisa semanis ini.

"Sangat wajar bila Neon-_sama _tahu karakter sehari-harinya. Terlalu jauh dari biasanya." Aku mengangguk menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Kurapika.

Dasar pemalu! Hahaha... "Aku akan berterima kasih padanya."

~The End~

Hunter x Hunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi

Bila ada kesalahan, mohon maaf! ^_^


End file.
